Verdades y Deseos Reprimidos
by ARTHURIANA
Summary: SLASH "le volvía loco que Merlin lo tratara así que tomara él el control de la situación de esa manera, probablemente estaba siendo víctima otra vez de su hechizo pero no le importaba..."


SLASH SLASH SLASH! Para todos los que adoramos esta maravillosa relación entre príncipe y sirviente… "_le volvía loco que Merlin lo tratara así que tomara él el control de la situación de esa manera, probablemente estaba siendo víctima otra vez de su hechizo, pero no le importaba, quería que Merlin le siguiera amenazando, quería hacer desaparecer su dolor a base de golpes"_

* * *

><p>- Tú eres…- empezó Arturo sin voz apenas… no podía creerlo… Merlin era un brujo, le había engañado todo este tiempo.<p>

- Cerdo hipócrita

- Arturo yo…

- Todo lo que me está pasando es por eso, me estaba volviendo loco…te necesitaba a mi lado constantemente, necesitaba tu sonrisa y que me contestaras y llevaras la contraria en todo, necesitaba tenerte tan cerca…y ahora sé porque razón…tú…me habías embrujado de alguna manera

- ¡No! Arturo yo nunca haría eso… - dijo Merlin llorando -te amo con toda mi alma, siempre te he amado desde el día que te conocí, tú lo eres todo para mi… lo único que siempre he hecho es protegerte, salvarte de todos los peligros que se cernían sobre ti ¡No tienes ni idea de todas las veces que te he salvado la vida idiota!- dijo el mago con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

Arturo empezó a reírse a carcajadas

- ¿Quién lo iba a decir? El frágil Merlin es un brujo… Dios ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? Soy imbécil…

- Definitivamente sí lo sois- dijo el chico incorporándose del suelo, ya que Arturo lo tenía maniatado y arrodillado.

- No se te ocurra moverte- le amenazó el príncipe con la espada-.

- Sabes que a mí con tu estúpida fuerza bruta ya no puedes detenerme- Merlin se levantó lleno de rabia y de dolor y caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Arturo, el príncipe sintió por primera vez impotencia ante el brujo y a la vez una bestia despertando en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, le volvía loco que Merlin lo tratara así que tomara él el control de la situación de esa manera, probablemente estaba siendo víctima otra vez de su hechizo, pero no le importaba, quería que Merlin le siguiera amenazando, quería hacer desaparecer su dolor a base de golpes, quería que Merlin le golpeara, que le mostrara el poder de su magia o que le hiciera lo que quisiera, al fin y al cabo ahora estaba a su merced.

- Estúpido príncipe- susurró el moreno a la oreja del rubio - Eres tan rematadamente guapo…- dijo sujetándole bruscamente la cara.

Con un suave movimiento de su mano hizo que Arturo volara hasta empotrarlo contra la pared, unas cuerdas parecieron de la nada y ataron al futuro rey quedándolo completamente inmovilizado.

-Y ahora la mejor parte- dijo Merlin sonriendo.

Entonces al chico se le iluminaron los ojos y la cota de malla de Arturo salió volando por los aires hasta que solo le quedó el pantalón y su camisa roja, esa camisa que a Merlin le gustaba tantísimo y que hacía al príncipe tan sexy en ese momento… con el pelo sudoroso pegado a la sien pero sus ojos encendidos llenos de rabia y de deseo, ansiando que Merlin le hiciera lo que fuera "maldita sea"…

-Quiero que me digas lo que realmente sientes por mí, quiero que lo admitas príncipe-.

-No, no siento nada por ti repugnante brujo, sólo odio-.

-Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo, mi señor-. Merlin se agachó y acercó su rostro al miembro del príncipe…

* * *

><p><em>Continuará…<em>

_Se aceptan comentarios y criticas (no seais muy crueles) realmente adoro estos personajes y pienso que su relación en la serie es apasionante pero mucho mejor es dejar volar la imaginación y pensar que existía un amor imposible entre ellos y no me negareis que la historia Príncipe/Guerrero-Sirviente/Brujo no tiene gancho xdd… por eso animo desde aquí a escribir SLASH a todos los fans de esta maravillosa serie porque desgraciadamente en castellano tenemos muy pocos fics sobre estos personajes y esto no puede seguir así! Los fans de esta serie los necesitamos asique a escribir se ha dicho! ;) Kisses de una loca merthuriana_


End file.
